


Альфа Черная

by Eleonora_Alva, fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Euthanasia, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fatalism, Gen, Tragedy, no hope
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020
Summary: АУ событий книги «The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way».Что, если бы «Альфу Красную», вирус, разработанный в качестве биологического оружия против юужань-вонгов, применили повсеместно?Какую цену пришлось бы заплатить галактике за победу над врагом?
Kudos: 25
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 3 - Миди R-NC-21, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Альфа Черная

**Author's Note:**

> Слава Сатане и новым правилам дайрей.

> «…где в адмиральском мундире стоит в ожидании смерть».  
>  Пабло Неруда

Галактика умирала. Не медленно, как гаснущие звезды, а стремительно. Солнца тысяч миров еще много веков будут обогревать каменные оболочки планет, но жизнь в галактике в привычном понимании этого слова подходила к концу. Немногочисленные оставшиеся в живых — на самом деле уже мертвые или умирающие существа, которые еще не подозревали об этом, — прятались по домам, бежали в леса, простирались ниц в храмах разных богов в надежде на спасение. Боги хранили гордое или презрительное молчание. Надежда оставила эти миры. Единственное, что объединяло выживших, — это ненависть к тем, из-за кого в скором времени должно было погибнуть все, что они знали и любили. 

Традиционно главными виновниками называли юужань-вонгов, чужеродную расу, которая вторглась в границы известной части галактики и повела войну на уничтожение против населявших ее народов. Миры сдавались один за другим под натиском чужаков, и правительство Новой Республики было в ужасе от вырисовывающихся перспектив. Тогда группе стратегических гениев пришла в голову идея: обратить против врага его же оружие. Биологическое оружие было основой арсенала юужань-вонгов, и в тот момент всеобщего отчаяния казалось оправданным выпустить особый вирус, который мог погубить захватчиков в кратчайшие сроки. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил мнение гранд-адмирала Пеллеона по этому вопросу, он ответил бы, что это очень и очень плохая мысль. Но никому не было дела до мнения мелкого диктатора. Осколок Империи еще не имел крупных стычек с юужань-вонгами, не потерял ни одной системы или планеты, стало быть, не имел морального права участвовать в обсуждении. До смерти перепуганное правительство Новой Республики готовилось пойти на крайние меры. 

И они добились своего. Галактика была полностью очищена от юужань-вонгов. Корабли-миры умирали один за другим, их безжизненные остовы болтались в космосе гигантскими кучами мусора. Галактика ликовала. В те дни никто не знал, что вскоре крики восторга превратятся в вопли ужаса.

В первые недели после того, как вирус «Альфы Красной» был выпущен на свободу, он вел себя вполне предсказуемо: уничтожал корабли и живую силу противника. Проблемы начались уже после того, как от юужань-вонгов остались только гниющие трупы. Оголодавший вирус, заточенный под ДНК врага, оказался живуч и не желал погибать после того, как выполнил свой долг. Вместо этого он решил бороться. Ряд мутаций привел к тому, что вирус расширил свои возможности: теперь он уничтожал всю органику. Белок, основа жизни, превратился в источник гибели для всех обитателей галактики. Сперва распространение вируса, симптомы болезни и количество зараженных планет тщательно скрывалось. Считалось, что гражданам, которые только что пережили страшную войну, не следует знать о таких неприятных вещах. А на пострадавших мирах временно объявляли карантин. Предполагалось, что в скором времени творение ученых из Новой Республики и Доминации Чиссов удастся взять под контроль. Но дни утекали — как и жизни обитателей многих планет, где свирепствовал вирус, — а лекарство так и не было создано. В конце концов стало ясно, что остановить эпидемию «по-тихому» не удастся, и о появлении вируса «Альфа Черная» объявили официально. 

Сообщить об этом, о симптомах болезни, о необходимости карантина целых планет и систем выпало вирусологу-чиссу. Она стояла перед камерами журналистов ровно, говорила на бейсике с легким акцентом и уверяла, что скоро «Альфа Черная» будет взята под контроль, причин для паники нет. Многие действительно ей поверили. Ее доклад внимательно слушали и в Осколке Империи. Гранд-адмирал Пеллеон понял, что дело дрянь, по едва заметной дрожи голоса вирусолога, по тому, как крепко ее пальцы сжимали лист с текстом выступления.

— Мы стоим на пороге катастрофы, — сказал он в тот день своему секретарю. И приказал закрыть границы имперских секторов для любого транспорта.

Бастион не зря был выбран новой столицей Империи. Его относительная отдаленность обеспечивала так необходимую в условиях военного времени секретность. Население планеты вскоре смирилось с неизбежным в таких случаях сокращением контактов с другими мирами. После заключения мира с Новой Республикой пути снова открыли, но, помимо торговцев, ими мало кто пользовался. Конечная точка старого торгового маршрута окончательно утвердила свою репутацию задворок галактики. Даже известие о появлении смертоносного вируса поначалу не слишком напугало местную публику. Собиравшиеся поболтать в парках и кафе старики не раз говорили, что они пережили Старую Республику, Империю, Новую Республику, две гражданских войны и нашествие юужань-вонгов, а если проклятый артрит их не доконает, то и вирус переживут. Молодежь в это время живо обсуждала и осуждала то, что происходило в республиканских секторах, при этом чувствуя себя в относительной безопасности под защитой кордонов из звездных разрушителей. Привыкшие смотреть на остальную часть галактики как бы со стороны, жители Бастиона в глубине души верили, что вирус их не коснется. Но они не посмели бы сказать, что смотреть на творящееся вокруг безумие легко и приятно.

Страшила не только смерть от вируса — пугали сами его симптомы. О попадании заразы в экосистему планеты можно было судить по растениям. Они обладали наименьшей резистентностью к вирусу; мощные деревья гнили изнутри, падали под собственным весом, в считанные дни цветы, листья и травы увядали, высыхали и рассыпались в прах от легчайшего дуновения ветра, который нес болезнь дальше, от одного леса к другому, через сады и поля. Так «Альфа Черная» неизменно достигала жилищ обитателей планеты, где и являла свою истинную мощь. Попав в организм живого существа, она медленно подтачивала его изнутри. В зависимости от расы инкубационный период составлял от четырех дней до трех недель. Все это время носитель не подозревал о том, что болен. Лишь в последние дни перед проявлением основных симптомов он начинал чувствовать, что с ним что-то не так. С другой стороны, кого встревожат периоды слабой головной боли? Просто устал на работе. Внезапная диарея? Нечего было есть в той сомнительной кантине. Ноют суставы? Это к перемене погоды. «Альфа Черная» успешно маскировалась под незначительные текущие недуги. А потом становилось слишком поздно. 

Проснувшись однажды утром, больной понимал, что едва может встать с кровати из-за озноба, рези в животе и сводящей с ума головной боли, такой сильной, будто ему в мозг вбивали гвозди. Но вставать все же приходилось, если несчастный не желал лежать в луже собственных экскрементов, окрашенных к тому же кровью. В таком жалком состоянии больной пребывал первые дни, после чего начинала гнить костная ткань. Суставы отекали, они сами и мышцы вокруг них деревенели, так что становилось практически невозможно передвигаться. К тому времени, как внутренние органы начинали работать с перебоями, кровь больных была уже отравлена вирусом, кожа бледнела, под ней проступали и ясно очерчивались вены, выпадали волосы (особенно неприятное обстоятельство для представителей тех рас, чьи тела были покрыты шерстью), перья или чешуя, ногти и зубы. «Альфа Черная» не делала различий между народами. С подлинно демократическим подходом — «все равны» — она поражала и людей, и сильных барабелов, и практически бессмертных хаттов, и обитавших в океане мон-каламари, и инсектоидные расы. Трупы последних выглядели особенно удручающе. В то время как тела представителей всех прочих рас, когда жизнь покидала их, рассыпались, превращаясь в серый пепел, от насекомоподобных оставался пустой хитиновый панцирь. Пугающие подробности, сперва в виде слухов и сомнительных записей в голонете, потом в виде документально подтвержденных свидетельств, разошлись по всей галактике. И вызвали страх, непонимание, ярость.

Вслед за юужань-вонгами чиссы оказались следующей жертвой народного гнева — когда стало ясно, что болезнь распространяется и ничего с ней поделать нельзя. Была в этом какая-то жестокая ирония: каждый раз, когда чиссы отказывались от своей изоляционистской политики, становилось только хуже. Чтобы хоть как-то загладить вину за создание изначального вируса, чиссы всерьез взялись за изучение «Альфы Черной» на своих исследовательских базах.

Вопросы этики и политики нисколько не тревожили вирус, который набрасывался на одну планету за другой, появлялся в разных частях галактики, за несколько недель выкашивая все население. Как выяснилось впоследствии, виновниками его распространения оказались беженцы с зараженных планет и «вольные торговцы». Первые были погружены в такой ужас и отчаяние, что отдавали вторым целые состояния за возможность улететь с умирающей планеты. Практика показала, что эти деньги никому впрок не шли. На окраинах отдаленных систем начали появляться мертвые корабли, от экипажа и пассажиров которых остался только серо-черный пепел, — красноречивые памятники глупости и жадности. Хуже, если корабли добирались до пункта назначения. Можно было быть уверенным: через пару месяцев на планете не останется ни одного живого представителя флоры и фауны, а вся поверхность будет устлана пеплом от рассыпавшихся тел. И остановить этот процесс не удалось ни запретами правительства, ни страстными речам сенаторов, ни остатками республиканского флота.

Дольше всех держались отдаленные системы, доступ к которым был затруднен внешними факторами или активностью внутреннего флота. Но никто не мог гарантировать, что их кордоны выдержат. Чиссы регулярно отправляли в столицы уцелевших систем доклады о своих успехах, удивительно скромных для такой умной и изобретательной расы. Устав от занудных научных докладов, Пеллеон решил спросить напрямик. Ведущий ученый спецгруппы, с которым ему удалось связаться, худосочный чисс с проступающей сединой, безэмоциональным тоном сообщил:

— Мы полагаем, что с вирусом удастся справиться в течение ближайших трех лет.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что у галактики нет даже года? — без особой надежды спросил Пеллеон.

— Да, понимаем. И очень сожалеем, — со вздохом ответил вирусолог. — Мы уже выразили свои соболезнования правительству Новой Республики по этому поводу. Желаете получить копию официальных извинений нашего правительства?

— Обойдемся. Но держите нас в курсе на случай внезапного прорыва, — сухо сказал гранд-адмирал и выключил связь. 

«Похоже, в этой галактике выживут только чиссы и хейпанцы», — с грустью подумал он. 

К вечеру поступило сообщение о первых зараженных на Хейпсе. Их не спасло даже джедайское колдовство королевы-матери.

***

Голонет давно молчал. Даже самые смелые репортеры избегали рисковать собой ради репортажа с зараженных планет. Последним стал сюжет с Кореллии. Журналист трагическим тоном комментировал кадры, снятые дроидом, говорил о важности Кореллианской системы для истории галактики, о мужестве и неустрашимости ее народа перед лицом любого врага. Этот же репортер несколькими неделями раньше бичевал «вольных торговцев», многие из которых были выходцами с Кореллии, за жажду наживы. 

Видеть знакомые места настолько изуродованными вирусом было мучительно больно для Пеллеона. Он предпочел бы помнить родную планету такой, какой она была в его последний визит: цветущей, полной жизни и света. Но, как правитель своего государства, он должен был видеть реальные последствия воздействия вируса. Некогда густые леса, обращенные в пепел. Безжизненные моря. Красивейшие города, которые без своих жителей превратились в пустые каменные коробки. Когда это случится с мирами Империи — вопрос времени. Выиграть для своего народа еще немного времени — вот и все, что было в силах гранд-адмирала. 

Правительство Новой Республики перестало присылать на Бастион даже краткие сводки событий. Об имперцах словно бы забыли. Отчаявшись получить хоть какую-то информацию официальным путем, Пеллеон решил воспользоваться личными связями.

Последний раз он видел ее на Бастионе улыбающейся и счастливой. В тот день он сообщил ей о чудесном спасении ее старшего сына. Во время нынешнего разговора с принцессой Леей он заметил, каким бледным и осунувшимся стало ее лицо. Чувствовала ли она в Силе мучения миллионов погибших? Была ли она сама больна? Пеллеон не знал, но по ее тону понял, что это их последняя беседа. По крайней мере, принцесса смогла объяснить загадочное молчание новореспубликанского правительства. Правительства больше не существовало. Вскоре после гибели Кореллии глава государства Кэл Омас имел неосторожность выступить перед остатками Сената с этим грустным известием. Обезумевшие от ужаса сенаторы объявили его главным виновником всех бед (что было правдой) и забили насмерть (что было уже излишне). После акта чудовищного варварства бывшие слуги народа бросились прочь из здания, собрали ценности, жен, детей и любовниц и разлетелись кто куда на частных яхтах и челноках. Ввиду сократившегося числа сенаторов побег был не таким массовым, как с Корусанта, зато куда более стремительным. «Этого и следовало ожидать от толпы трусов и казнокрадов, у которых нет ни малейшего понятия о дисциплине и долге», — подумал Пеллеон, но решил не сообщать об этом уставшей женщине, которая стала свидетельницей гибели дела всей ее жизни.

Те, кто стремился «залечь на дно», рано или поздно «всплывали». В некоторых случаях это была фигура речи, а иногда — вполне ощутимая реальность. Беглые сенаторы надеялись переждать болезнь на отдаленных планетах, но, обнаружив и их опустевшими, бросались прочь, не жалея гипердрайва своих кораблей. Облетев привычные республиканские районы, они рано или поздно «всплывали» у границ Осколка Империи. По этой причине в один из дней после падения правительства Новой Республики гранд-адмирал Пеллеон имел удовольствие беседовать по голосвязи с капитаном таможенного фрегата «Умелый». Судя по несчастному выражению лица молодого капитана Тури, которому из-за возраста в прежние времена не доверили бы и канонерку, тот хотел как можно скорее закончить сеанс связи или вовсе его не начинать.

— У вверенной нам части границы появилась частная яхта, — докладывал он, — ее владелец утверждает, что он — республиканский сенатор, и требует встречи с вами.

— Пусть продолжает требовать. Следуйте стандартной процедуре, — ответил Пеллеон.

Похоже, именно этих слов и боялся капитан. Стандартная процедура подразумевала три шага: вежливую просьбу убираться подальше от имперских границ, предупредительный выстрел в случае отказа, уничтожение цели, если два предыдущих шага не возымели действия. Тури потупил взгляд и стал походить на школьника, которого вот-вот начнет отчитывать строгий ментор.

— Видите ли… Следом за яхтой из гиперпространства вышел большой круизный лайнер. Они тоже хотят войти в наше пространство, капитан говорит, лайнер под завязку забит беженцами, но больных среди них нет. Сенатор и капитан лайнера настроены весьма решительно. Простите, но боюсь, у нас не хватит огневой мощи, чтобы противостоять им обоим, — извиняющимся тоном пролепетал Тури, словно ему было неловко за свой маленький кораблик.

И молодой капитан, и пожилой гранд-адмирал знали, что результат их разговора создаст прецедент. Обоих переполняла жалость к беженцам. Оба чувствовали, что добром дело не кончится. Пеллеон даже не хотел думать, через какое количество его подчиненных пришлось пройти Тури, чтобы связаться с ним. От него требовалось дать пример действий для всех кораблей флота, нравится ему это или нет. Пеллеон сверился с картой и списком кораблей, патрулирующих пространство, и сказал:

— Ваш сектор охраняет звездный разрушитель «Мертвая хватка», свяжитесь с ними и попросите помочь проводить гостей.

— Есть, сэр. Но ведь… если позволите…

Молодой капитан терялся в словах, а Пеллеон начинал терять терпение.

— Соберите мысли в связное предложение и говорите смелее, — наконец не выдержал он.

— Да, простите, — встрепенулся Тури и продолжил чуть более решительно: — Я лишь хотел сказать, что всем этим беженцам ведь больше некуда податься. Если мы их прогоним, они же погибнут. Сэр, может, они и правда здоровы?

— И как вы предлагаете это проверить? — спросил Пеллеон. — Подняться на борт и обследовать каждого, подвергая риску ваш экипаж? Не говоря уже о том, что вирус мог осесть в одной из внутренних систем корабля. Вы готовы взять на себя ответственность за жизни всех на планетах вашего сектора?

— Нет, но мы могли бы поместить их в карантин, — не сдавался капитан Тури.

Пришлось напомнить ему о весьма важном вопросе: что потом с ними делать? Даже в том невероятном случае, если бы все они оказались здоровы, их следовало где-то размещать и кормить, то есть отнимать ресурсы у граждан Империи. В любых других обстоятельствах Пеллеон приказал бы принять их без колебаний. Но теперь их присутствие подвергало опасности жизни миллионов граждан Империи, которых он, капитан Тури и все остальные офицеры поклялись защищать, действуя в их интересах. 

— Их благо должно быть для нас превыше всего. Поэтому я призываю вас выполнить свой долг, — закончил Пеллеон свою речь, ненавидя себя за каждое сказанное слово.

— Есть, сэр.

Тури выглядел пристыженным и совершенно несчастным, и Пеллеон дал ему и беженцам последний шанс.

— Подождите минуту. Я пришлю вам координаты небольшой планеты в пространстве чиссов, передайте их капитанам обоих судов. Может быть, там им повезет больше.

Лицо капитана просветлело, его слова благодарности были полны надежды. Надежды, которой не суждено было сбыться. 

О последующих событиях гранд-адмирал узнал из рапортов с «Умелого» и «Мертвой хватки». Тури передал координаты, и сенаторская яхта тут же умчалась. Капитан лайнера оказался более упрямым. Сперва он настаивал, что пассажиры здоровы, потом говорил, что на корабле кончилось топливо и сломался гипердрайв. Тури предлагал ему один вариант за другим, пытаясь удержать обе стороны от непоправимых действий. Капитан Антеро с «Мертвой хватки» довольно презрительно отозвался о нем в своем рапорте, помимо прочего назвав «слишком мягким для занимаемой им должности». Видя, что его отговорки не срабатывают, капитан лайнера отключил канал связи и направил корабль к ближайшей планете, намереваясь прорваться с боем. «Итак, свой бой он получил», — самодовольно писал Антеро в рапорте. После этих слов он переключился на описание боя, в ходе которого звездный разрушитель уничтожил щиты круизного лайнера, быстро смял его слабую оборону и превратил его в космический мусор на безопасном расстоянии от планеты и основных транспортных путей. О роли «Умелого» в схватке он упомянул вскользь: тот дал всего пару залпов, не достигших цели. Антеро выдвигал предположение, что «либо системы наведения на «Умелом» никуда не годятся, либо это было сделано намеренно, и в таком случае верность капитана Тури следует поставить под сомнение». 

Когда Пеллеон закончил чтение рапорта, он был в ярости. Не на капитанов, которые выполняли свой долг и приказы в меру своих возможностей — на жизнь, судьбу, Силу, или что там контролирует существование Вселенной. За то, что людям приходится делать выбор между милосердием и необходимостью. Подобные инциденты начали происходить то тут, то там по всей территории Осколка Империи, и каждый оставлял горькое послевкусие. Одно дело — сражаться с врагом, поднявшим против тебя оружие, совсем другое — убивать одних ни в чем не повинных людей ради спасения других. Наученные опытом Антеро и Тури, другие капитаны старались не беспокоить гранд-адмирала и ограничивались отправкой рапортов о произошедшем напрямую в архив. Уходил ли корабль с беженцами в гиперпространство или был уничтожен на подлете к планете, для его пассажиров это значило одно — смерть. Вопрос заключался лишь в том, будет она медленной или быстрой.

***

С каждым новым звонком на Ксиллу нервозность чисского вирусолога все возрастала. Настал тот день, когда на связь никто не вышел. Пеллеон сильно сомневался, что чиссы закатили вечеринку в честь изобретения лекарства от вируса, а потому не слышат звонка. Конец сомнениям гранд-адмирала положило короткое известие от адмирала Парка: «Зараза добралась до Ксиллы. Мы обречены». Оно заставило его прекратить попытки выйти на контакт с чиссами. Смысла это больше не имело.

Из всего многообразия планет и систем галактики жизнь еще теплилась в восьми разрозненных секторах, жалких остатках когда-то великой Империи. Некоторые, впрочем, сомневались, можно ли считать простой факт дыхания определяющим признаком жизни, если все прочие радости бытия недоступны. Лишившись поставок продовольствия, Осколок Империи был вынужден обходиться своими скудными ресурсами. Количество потребляемых продуктов на гражданина поддерживалось на уровне, не позволявшем умереть с голоду, — но не более того. По городам гуляли типичные для такой ситуации слухи, что армейские склады полны еды, а моффы каждый день устраивают пиры для себя и своих приближенных. Периодически вспыхивавшие бунты подавлялись в характерной для Империи манере.

Увидев недовольную, но пока не агрессивную толпу под окнами своего дома, мофф Бастиона сделал решительный шаг. К толпе. Саррети пригласил к себе группу делегатов, провел их по всему дому, показал, что его погреба так же пусты, как и у простых граждан. Даже продемонстрировал талоны на получение провизии и в качестве жеста доброй воли вручил их делегатам на глазах собравшихся с просьбой раздать особо нуждающимся. Все это мелодраматическое зрелище снимали и комментировали журналисты местных каналов голонета, которым больше повезло, чем их республиканским коллегам: у них все еще были зрители. За свои действия молодой мофф получил одобрение народа и выволочку в генштабе.

— Вы вообще отдавали себе отчет в том, что делали? Вас же могли убить, — бушевал гранд-адмирал.

— Если бы я к ним не вышел, меня бы точно убили, — спокойно отвечал Саррети. — Я решил, что так у меня хотя бы будет возможность сохранить лицо перед народом.

— Помяните мое слово, однажды ваше благородство сведет вас в могилу, — грозно сказал Пеллеон и с недовольным видом сел в кресло.

— Не самая плохая смерть, по-моему, — меланхолично заметил мофф. — Умереть от голода было бы куда унизительнее. Не стоило раздавать все талоны.

— Об этом не беспокойтесь, ужинать будете здесь, сорвиголова, — все с тем же надутым видом Пеллеон обвел рукой свой рабочий стол, заваленный паддами и листами флимсипласта. — Предадимся одному из тех пиров, в которых нас обвиняют.

Саррети с сомнением посмотрел на него.

— Можно поинтересоваться, что же мы празднуем? — спросил он.

— Великую победу: сегодня утром мне удалось застегнуть ремень еще на одно отверстие туже, — с сарказмом ответил гранд-адмирал.

Мофф улыбнулся и непринужденным тоном предложил послать за вином из своей коллекции, которая благополучно пережила набег народных делегатов. Но обоим было ясно: плохи дела в государстве, чей правитель начал экономить на еде.

Пир, на который столь странным образом оказался приглашен Саррети, вряд ли мог таковым называться. Скорее скромный ужин на двоих в небольшой столовой в покоях главнокомандующего на верхних этажах генштаба. По замыслу архитектора, в ней новый правитель Империи должен был вкушать пищу вместе с семьей и принимать высших военных чинов, моффов и политиков. С тех пор как в покоях поселился Пеллеон, в столовой почти всегда накрывали на одну персону. Лишь иногда его навещал кто-нибудь из доверенных лиц, да время от времени захаживал некий капитан Дэвис, о личности которого в столице ходили самые невероятные слухи. В какой-то момент столовая стала для Пеллеона убежищем от навязчивых моффов, которых он презирал и которые презирали его, и от хитрых военных, лелеявших мечту занять его место. Эфин Саррети входил в число тех немногих, перед кем секретарь Пеллеона никогда не закрывал двери со словами: «Адмирал обедает и не принимает».

Когда бутылка вина из коллекции молодого моффа подходила к концу, Пеллеон осведомился, правдивы ли разговоры о семье Саррети-отравителей.

— Все это не более чем слухи, домыслы и наговоры, — уверено ответил юноша, будто привык к тому, что его спрашивают о подобных вещах. — Мои родители и многие родственники в самом деле увлекаются коллекционированием ядов, но их интерес к ним носит исключительно академический характер. Тетя Илерия, к примеру, собирает старинные флаконы тонкой работы, и не ее вина, что в них иногда оказываются яды столетней выдержки.

Саррети улыбнулся и пригубил вино. Пеллеон ответил ему сдержанной улыбкой.

— Конечно, у всех свои интересы. Но вы, похоже, не разделяете увлечения вашей семьи? — спросил он.

— Мои знания в этой области значительно уступают познаниям моего отца, но кое-какие комментарии дать могу. Что именно вас интересует? — осторожно спросил Саррети, не вполне уверенный в том, к чему клонит Пеллеон.

— Яды, которые убивают без боли, и где их достать. Те, что имеются в военном ведомстве, создавались безумными изуверами для показательных казней. Мне нужно нечто другое, — просто и решительно ответил Пеллеон.

Его ответ успокоил юного моффа. Саррети расслабился и повел свой рассказ отвлеченно-нейтральным тоном, словно говорил о погоде:

— Таких много. Есть настолько быстродействующие, например, «Гнев Императора», что человек умирает быстрее, чем успевает подумать об этом. Яды вроде «Долгого прощания» действуют так медленно, что отравленный в самом деле успевает совершить небольшое путешествие для прощания с семьей. Все зависит от ваших целей. Наиболее известен «Поцелуй на ночь», очень нежный яд. Нет ни боли, ни страха, человек засыпает и перед смертью видит приятные сны, — объяснил Саррети. — Его часто используют для стариков и неизлечимо больных, тех, кого родные очень любят. Что касается приобретения, то достать в столице хороший яд — довольно непростая задача. Зачем он вам?

— Считайте это мнительностью или капризом старика, — сказал Пеллеон и попытался улыбнуться, но вышла лишь кислая ухмылка. — Мы не в силах бороться с вирусом, мы можем только пытаться отсрочить его появление в наших секторах. И сегодня меня не покидает ощущение, что наше время истекло.

Молодой мофф внимательно посмотрел на него, допил вино и сказал:

— Я ценю ваш интерес к хобби моей семьи и посмотрю, что из экспонатов коллекции тети Илерии может вам понравиться. Возможно, мне тоже следует лучше изучить наследие предков.

***

Нехорошее предчувствие гранд-адмирала сбылось скорее, чем ему хотелось. Первой планетой Осколка Империи, охваченной эпидемией, стал Вэлк VII. Если сама Империя находилась на задворках галактики, то Вэлк VII был ее задворками и вплотную примыкал к Неизведанным регионам. Гибельным для планеты стало мастерство пилотов небольшого кораблика, который вынырнул из ниоткуда, не отвечал ни по одному каналу связи и уворачивался от выстрелов таможенных фрегатов, составлявших основную защиту планеты. Он держал курс прямо к поверхности и добился своего прежде, чем его успели остановить. Подтянувшиеся к месту посадки силы накрыли его биозащитным куполом, но опоздали. Они даже не стали выяснять, что стало с экипажем корабля. Через два дня поле, на котором судно совершило вынужденную посадку, было мертво. 

Прежде такая гордая, мофф Кроваль с тревогой в голосе докладывала на Бастион, что заражение распространяется, больницы переполнены умирающими, флот сектора пытается не дать никому сбежать с умирающей планеты, но в силу своей малочисленности не может гарантировать полного успеха операции. По просьбе Пеллеона она показала ему голосъемку того, что творится в столице. Мест в больницах давно не осталось, поля вокруг города превратили в госпитали. Люди и инородцы лежали ровными рядами прямо на земле под натянутыми над ними тентами. Те, кто еще был в сознании, страдали от жажды и вони — лето на той части Вэлка, где началась эпидемия, было в самом разгаре, — прочие уже ни на что не реагировали. Голокамера не подлетала к больным слишком близко, но даже издалека удавалось разглядеть их посеревшую кожу с проступившими венами, выпученные глаза, открытые в крике боли рты, содрогающиеся в судорогах тела. Даже многое повидавшему на своем веку человеку вроде Пеллеона было тяжело смотреть на их страдания.

Настал момент, когда вопрос об эвтаназии встал ребром. Всем и каждому было очевидно, что чудо-лекарство не появится в считанные часы и даже дни, а сраженные болезнью в это время будут умирать в страшных муках. В Новой Республике не прибегали к этой мере, но граждане Империи заслуживали лучшей участи, чем умирать скопом, в лужах собственных испражнений. Официальных заявлений на эту тему не делалось. Общество и без того было напугано, жило в ожидании конца — не время заводить разговоры об этике. Мнения правящей элиты разделились. На поверхность всплыла вся подноготная людей: религиозные предрассудки, наплевательское отношение к чужим страданиям, своеобразное человеколюбие, садизм. Кое-как удалось согласовать текст тайного декрета — подправить программу меддроидов в государственных больницах так, чтобы они вводили смертельные дозы снотворного больным с подтвержденным диагнозом на последней стадии, — и Пеллеон с тяжелым сердцем его подписал. 

После того как по зашифрованным каналам декрет отправился в резиденции моффов и губернаторов Осколка Империи, гранд-адмирал долго стоял у окна своего кабинета. Он смотрел на город, который успел полюбить, на людей, которые доверили ему свою защиту, и представлял развернутые в садах в пригородах полевые госпитали (они в шаге от того, чтобы именоваться братскими могилами), рассыпающиеся в прах трупы на чистых улицах. Когда-нибудь и его постигнет та же участь. И то, что останется от людей, сгребут в кучку дроиды-уборщики, отнесут на свалку, развеют среди мусора, как домашнюю пыль, и продолжат убирать опустевшие дома и улицы, пока не сядут батареи.

Следующий нехороший звонок поступил от моффа Фленника. Старик мельком сообщил о семнадцати заразившихся в одном из самых фешенебельных районов его столицы и потребовал немедленной личной встречи с главнокомандующим. Главнокомандующий слушал его, смотрел на сморщенное годами лицо, еще более перекошенное из-за помех на линии связи, и начинал чувствовать, что сходит с ума. Но мофф уперся в своем убеждении, что правила писаны не для всех.

— Час назад моему челноку не дали разрешение на вылет! Это возмутительно! Я требую немедленное разрешение на эвакуацию моей администрации! — не унимался Фленник.

— Вам знаком список мер, которые необходимо применять при эпидемиях? Карантин — первейшая из них, — как можно спокойнее сказал Пеллеон.

— Но вы должны нам помочь! Не можете же вы оставить всех нас тут умирать? — в голосе моффа послышались рыдания.

— Я очень сожалею. Пока мы можем только надеяться, что вирус не выйдет за пределы вашей планеты. И постарайтесь выяснить, как он проник к вам.

Мофф замолчал, и его заминка показалась Пеллеону подозрительной.

— Боюсь, в ближайшее время он охватит весь сектор, — тихо проговорил Фленник.

— И из чего же вы сделали такой вывод, позвольте узнать? — спросил Пеллеон, заранее зная, что ответ ему не понравится.

— Наши исследователи выяснили, что вирус попал на планету вместе с зерном, которое, увы, я уже успел распределить по всем подведомственным мне мирам, — сознался мофф.

— А откуда взялось это зерно, если я приказал закрыть все границы и прекратить поставки? — изумился Пеллеон.

— Название планеты ничего вам не скажет, но меня заверили, что вируса на ней нет, — вкрадчиво сообщил Фленник таким же тоном, каким имел обыкновение убеждать гранд-адмирала выдать ему дополнительные ассигнования. — Я сам организовал поставку и распределение за весьма умеренные суммы, практически даром.

— В таком случае вы сможете организовать и всеобщее спасение.

Потрясенный роковыми последствиями алчности моффа, будучи не в силах больше выносить его противный голос, Пеллеон потянулся к пульту управления связью, и тогда Фленник пустил в ход последний аргумент:

— Но ведь люди голодали!

— По вашей милости они теперь умрут, — оборвал его Пеллеон и выключил связь.

***

Говорят, что каждое разумное существо должно иметь маленькие слабости, которые доставляют удовольствие. Именно в них якобы заключена радость и смысл жизни. Все жители Осколка Империи, не задумываясь, назвали бы такую слабость гранд-адмирала Пеллеона: его сады. Подчиненные беззлобно подшучивали над любовью главнокомандующего к ботанике и знали, какой подарок на праздник порадует его больше всего — саженец редкого или красивого растения. За годы кропотливого труда и ухода сад превратился из маленького хобби в одно из самых красивых и труднодоступных мест Осколка Империи. Пеллеон сделал его своим приютом спокойствия, уединения и медитаций. Красота редких растений предназначалась только для глаз гранд-адмирала и его особых гостей. 

После того как было официально объявлено, что «Альфа Черная» проникла на территорию Осколка Империи и свирепствует уже в четырех секторах, Саррети нашел Пеллеона в саду. Поливальные установки работали вовсю, утреннее солнце преломлялось в мельчайших брызгах, создавая множество висящих в воздухе радуг. Сад походил на сказку или одну из тех радостных картин загробной жизни, которую предлагали многочисленные религии галактики. Среди заливающего сад света сам Пеллеон в белой форме был подобен божеству. Очень усталому и грустному божеству. Когда Саррети приблизился к нему, гранд-адмирал наблюдал за тем, как дроид прореживает крону высокого дерева.

— Вы уже слышали? — вместо приветствия спросил Пеллеон.

— Да. И пришел выразить свои соболезнования.

Пеллеон кивнул и медленно пошел по ухоженной дорожке вглубь сада. Молодой мофф двинулся следом за ним, слушая слова Пеллеона, с которыми он обращался то ли к деревьям вокруг, то ли к себе самому:

— Зараза прорывается, и никакие приказы не могут справиться с человеческой глупостью и нелепыми случайностями. Мы так гордились нашей культурой, воспитанием, культом самоконтроля и торжества порядка, а в итоге оказались ничем не лучше Новой Республики.

Они неспешно прогуливались среди буйства растительности, привезенной со всех уголков галактики. Родные планеты почти всех этих растений уже погибли, но они этого не знали и продолжали радовать людей своим благоуханием. Обсуждать печальные темы в таком красивом саду казалось Саррети настоящим кощунством, а истинная цель его визита — дикостью, но сад был самым надежным местом для того, что он намеревался сделать. Пеллеон остановился у куста, чьи листья украшали ярко-голубые прожилки, чтобы сорвать негодный, на его взгляд, лист. Когда он повернулся к моффу, тот что-то ему протягивал. Лицо Саррети хранило привычное благодушное выражение, но глаза были печальны.

— Я принес вам кое-что из коллекции моей тети, тот самый «Поцелуй на ночь», — Саррети раскрыл ладонь и показал три небольших флакона с прозрачной жидкостью. — На случай, если вы захотите поделиться с семьей или друзьями.

О своей «семье» — о сыне и той, кто чуть не стала его женой, — в последние годы Пеллеон вспоминал преступно мало, а искать их сейчас стало поздно. Тот, кто был для него целой Вселенной, умер девятнадцать лет назад. Почти все друзья погибли в боях, от старости или находились в таком состоянии, что с трудом осознавали себя.

— Спасибо, — сказал Пеллеон, убирая флаконы в карман.

Один из них он чуть позже отдал в руки советника по науке. Несмотря на скромную формулировку названия своей должности, человек этот ведал вопросами разработки биологического оружия. Пеллеон хотел, чтобы яд как можно скорее синтезировали искусственно и передали во все медицинские учреждения под видом прототипа вакцины от вируса. Заодно он поинтересовался, как обстоят дела с созданием настоящего лекарства.

— Что я могу вам сказать? — скорбно покачал седой головой советник по науке. — В прежние времена все было возможно. Но самые современные лаборатории мы потеряли во время войны, лучшие вирусологи погибли или перешли на сторону Новой Республики и плохо кончили. С нынешними мощностями и «талантами» мы едва поспеем синтезировать нужное количество этого вещества.

— Каковы прогнозы относительно распространения вируса? — спросил Пеллеон, подразумевая: «Когда он будет в столице?».

— Не люблю сообщать плохие новости, поэтому скажу о хорошем: липовая вакцина будет израсходована полностью до того, как в городах начнется голод.

***

Весть о распространении заразы на имперских территориях произвела революцию в умах людей и других рас, населявших их. Угроза, казавшаяся далекой и нереальной, появилась у них на пороге. Такой гнетущей атмосферы на Бастионе не было никогда, даже в самые тяжелые дни войны, даже после самых унизительных поражений и трагических потерь, даже после подписания мира с Новой Республикой, который многие считали позором и крахом всего. На приеме в честь этого события к Пеллеону жались немногие моффы, которые его поддерживали, остальные сидели с безразличным или оскорбленным видом и демонстративно молчали. Их свита так же тихо ковырялась в своих тарелках. Тягостное молчание за столом было прервано одним смелым моффом, который решил на повышенных тонах высказать главнокомандующему все, что думает о его решении положить конец войне. Свое гневное выступление он завершил словами «Раз вы смогли проглотить оскорбления от повстанческого сброда, то и это проглотите» и удивительно мощным для мужчины его возраста броском овощей в сторону Пеллеона. Впрочем, после столь дерзкой выходки моффом он пробыл недолго, что научило недовольных впредь сдерживать свои эмоции. Но в то время гнев и страх перед будущим хотя бы можно было выплеснуть на конкретных людей. Теперь же список виноватых стремительно сократился, а добраться до перечисленных в нем лиц не представлялось возможным, поскольку от Империи их отделяло расстояние куда большее, чем световые годы.

На народ обрушилось осознание, что они остались последними живыми существами в целой галактике и их число в некоторых секторах стремительно сокращается. Особенно острым это чувство было среди вольных торговцев, прибывших на имперские территории по делам бизнеса и задержавшихся из-за карантина. Некоторые из них оказались последними представителями своих рас. Такие обычно топили горе в недорогих кантинах на окраинах, затевали скандалы, а прибывшим на место патрулям со слезами в голосе заявляли: «Имею право! Я — последний!». Многие из патрульных знали, что такое горечь от потери родных или друзей в бесконечных войнах, сотрясавших галактику последние тридцать лет, но они даже представить себе не могли, что значит остаться последним из своего вида. Потому они обычно качали головами и отвозили дебоширов в участок. Наутро нарушителей порядка, протрезвевших и страдающих от похмелья, выставляли вон без предъявления обвинений.

На местных жителей страх и осознание их важности для сохранения жизни в галактике повлияли двояко. Можно сказать, что они впадали в две крайности, причем кто-то был тверд в своем выборе, а кто-то, устав от одной из них, перекидывался на другую и, пресытившись ею, снова возвращался к первой. Первой крайностью было навязчивое желание сидеть по домам, прятаться в частных бункерах и как можно реже контактировать с внешним миром. Выбравшие этот путь свято верили, что смогут обмануть вирус и что, когда вирус доберется до их планеты, он убьет всех, кроме них. Они обычно не заглядывали далеко вперед, в тот день, когда запасы еды, воды и топлива для оборудования закончатся. Окружающие считали их изрядными оптимистами. Другие, которых называли фаталистами, решили для себя, что спасения от вируса нет, рано или поздно он доберется до их планеты, стало быть, им остается только радоваться последним дням и услаждать себя как только можно. Именно они составляли основную публику ресторанов, баров, клубов, кабаре и борделей. Там они проматывали деньги и все, что имели, тем самым обеспечивая фантастическую прибыль веселым заведениям. Владельцы больше всех мечтали о том, чтобы вирус когда-нибудь — но не в ближайшие месяцы — исчез сам собой, не затронув их планету, ведь к тому моменту они станут баснословно богаты и смогут свободно тратить свое новоприобретенное богатство. Большая же часть населения никак не могла сделать выбор между добровольным заточением дома и пропиской в ближайшем баре, а потому совершала регулярные миграции между квартирами и увеселительными заведениями. Со стороны это выглядело как самая обычная жизнь, с той лишь разницей, что теперь народ вкладывал в свои перемещения глубокий смысл. Сидели ли они в тесном семейном кругу или забывались в пьяной компании — ничто не давало надолго отвлечься от мысли, что они остались одни в целой галактике.

Но страдания народа, какими бы сильными они ни были для каждого отдельного его представителя, в некотором смысле были лишены чувства историчности. Отдельные личности боялись за себя, родных и друзей, глобальные политические потрясения во многом оставались для них сухими сводками из новостей. Все знали, в каком году погиб Император Палпатин, в каком образовалась Новая Республика, в каком был подписан мир между нею и Империей. Многие могли присовокупить к этим датам свои собственные оценки, соотнося их с частными событиями или с ценами на еду и жилье. Но сами по себе эти события были для них набором чисел. Те, кто непосредственно в них не участвовал, не могли почувствовать ужаса от осознания того, что Империя гибнет, а подчас губят ее те, кто должен ее спасать. Драматичные события последних тридцати лет имперской истории, бесконечно муссировавшиеся в голодрамах и литературе, вскоре утратили свой трагизм и всем набили оскомину. Их важность вбивалась в головы школьникам, которые могли повторить вызубренные фразы, но не могли в полной мере прочувствовать описываемые последствия.

Более или менее полным осознанием происходившего в ключевые моменты истории обладали в основном те, кто наблюдал за взрывом недостроенной Звезды Смерти с мостика звездного разрушителя, кто видел кровавое пятно, расплывающееся на белом кителе гранд-адмирала, последней надежды Империи, кто составлял и подписывал мирный договор с теми, кого хотелось назвать повстанческим сбродом. Гилад Пеллеон не раз поражался, в скольких судьбоносных событиях ему довелось поучаствовать хотя бы в роли безмолвного свидетеля и не сойти с ума. Не все его сослуживцы могли похвастать тем же. «Хоть кто-то должен сохранять здравый рассудок среди этого безумия», — обычно говорил он себе. Но раньше его подпитывало убеждение, что все трагедии — это временные явления, как-нибудь их удастся пережить, а время все расставит по своим местам. С появлением «Альфы Черной» он впервые в жизни почувствовал, что это — конец времени, что не будет потомков, которые рассудят, кто герой, а кто — злодей. И в сравнении с этим все прежние потери казались ему уже не такими значительными, но от этого не менее болезненными. С каждым днем тревожного ожидания, с каждой весточкой о количестве заболевших в разных уголках Осколка Империи его собственные переживания стремительно обесценивались, как имперский кредит после подписания мирного договора. Что такое личные страдания рядом с гибелью государства? Что значила гибель Империи по сравнению с уничтожением всего живого в галактике? Долг велел противостоять этому кошмару всеми силами, а Пеллеон был как раз из тех людей, для кого долг превыше всего. Так солдат может позволить себе скорбеть об убитом в бою друге, не думая, что своей жизнью тот купил победу, когда военачальник видит всю картину сражения, и в его мире нет места эмоциям.

День за днем Пеллеон разгонял чувство всепоглощающего одиночества и конца времен, занимая себя и всех вокруг мелкой работой, требуя отчетов, о которых в обычное время и не думал бы. Что угодно, лишь бы люди не видели грядущего, лишь бы не чувствовали его неумолимого приближения. Пеллеон не был уверен, испытывают ли его подчиненные благодарность за отвлечение от тяжких дум, но полагал, что постоянная занятость идет им на пользу. По крайне мере, они отдавали честь и расступались перед ним с более почтительным видом, чем обычно. В Империи совещания всегда считались отличной альтернативой работе, и с момента появления вируса в имперском пространстве к ним прибегали все чаще и чаще. Совещались по поводу и без повода, спорили о сущих пустяках, бегали друг к другу с докладами о результатах таких встреч. Когда кому-нибудь из гражданских чиновников выпадала удача отправиться в Генштаб, он мог потом несколько дней развлекать коллег рассказами о том, что там видел и с кем говорил. Офицеры делали вид, что они выше подобных мелочей, но сами с интересом слушали сослуживцев, выбиравшихся за стены штаба с поручениями. В такой атмосфере появление новых лиц становилось большим событием. В этом отношении гражданским чиновникам повезло больше, чем военным: к ним тянулся постоянный поток просителей, неизменно развлекавший их своими жалобами и историями. Военные, за неимением новостей из внешнего мира — по сути, за неимением внешнего мира как такового, — все больше говорили о старых битвах, ворошили полузабытые сплетни и склоки. 

Важнейшим пунктом обмена свежими новостями, теориями и слухами стала, как ни странно, приемная верховного главнокомандующего. Майор Ранди, служивший секретарем при персоне гранд-адмирала, занимался координированием многочисленных встреч и совещаний, при этом он никогда не упускал случая ненавязчиво расспросить пришедших о царящих среди их сослуживцев умонастроениях. Не считая его хоть сколько-нибудь серьезной или опасной фигурой, офицеры откровенно делились новостями со словоохотливым секретарем. Под шуточки и чашки кафа майор составлял настолько подробную картину, какую не дал бы ни один допрос с пристрастием. В конце дня он пересказывал Пеллеону сжатую версию самых интересных или тревожных слухов.

Появление моффа Саррети неизменно вносило оживление в мрачную атмосферу, царившую в Генштабе. Видя, какими голодными до новостей взглядами бравых защитников Империи сопровождались его первые визиты, он решил брать с собой небольшую свиту. Их основной задачей являлось отвлечение на себя внимания окружающих. Эффект от них был значительный, но рано или поздно разговоры все равно сводились к личности молодого моффа, его личной жизни и домыслам о том, как ему удалось занять такую высокую должность в столь юном возрасте. Фраза «Старый лис натаскивает молодого» была, пожалуй, одним из самых сдержанных и приличных комментариев. Саррети мог смириться с завистью, которую испытывали к нему некоторые чиновники и военные из-за его дружбы с гранд-адмиралом, но считал их пересуды крайне оскорбительными для главнокомандующего. По его мнению, пошлые намеки подрывали авторитет и демонстрировали возмутительное неуважение к Пеллеону. Сам Пеллеон уже давно махнул на них рукой. Людям надо о чем-то говорить, а во время эпидемии, когда все мечутся между томительным страхом и каждодневной скукой, любая отвлекающая тема на вес золота. Однако Пеллеону было приятно такое трепетное отношение к своей персоне и репутации. Со дня назначения Саррети — к которому, как утверждала молва, Пеллеон приложил руку — моффом Бастиона он чувствовал расположение к юноше, и тот не раз доказывал, что достоин оказанного доверия. В скором времени Пеллеон поймал себя на мысли, что сам ищет общества Саррети, что тот — единственный из моффов, с кем можно говорить откровенно, кому можно доверить любую тайну. С тех пор он нередко находил удовольствие в его компании.

В очередной раз мофф Бастиона рапортовал о принимаемых мерах по предотвращению возможного распространения заразы, проведенных учениях на случай бактериологической опасности, подавленных бунтах в разных частях планеты и тому подобных текущих делах. Пеллеон слушал его со сдержанной заинтересованностью. Он прекрасно знал, что о любых чрезвычайных ситуациях Саррети сообщил бы немедленно, не тратя время на перечисление госучреждений, которые хуже всех провели учения. Как раз наличие таких мелочей в рапорте говорило о том, что на Бастионе пока все относительно благополучно. Отчет заканчивался оптимистичным расчетом срока, на который хватит имеющихся на планете запасов продовольствия с учетом собираемого во многих областях урожая. Пеллеон зацепился за эту информацию, чтобы перевести разговор в более неформальное русло.

— В новостях только и говорят о том, что миссис Саррети от вашего имени раздает народу весь собранный урожай со своих земель и призывает других землевладельцев последовать ее примеру. При случае передайте ей мою благодарность, — сказал он.

Как оказалось, тему он выбрал не самую удачную. Стоявший перед ним мофф скривился, как от зубной боли.

— Передам, хотя я и просил ее этого не делать. Если маме угодно заниматься благотворительностью, что само по себе похвально, то я бы предпочел, чтобы она делала это от своего имени. Некоторые могут посчитать, что я стремлюсь выслужиться и заработать себе популярность.

— Вашей популярности в народе и так хватит на сотню моффов. Я помню многих людей на такой же должности еще со времен Императора. Можете мне поверить, никого из них никогда не любили так, как вас, и никто из них не приносил столько пользы, как вы. Или у вас есть какие-то политические планы, о которых я не знаю? — с усмешкой спросил Пеллеон.

Саррети обреченно склонил голову, тяжко вздохнул и опустился в кресло напротив главнокомандующего.

— Пощадите. Утром мне и вовсе сказали, что я, — Саррети скорчил гримасу и продолжил противным голосом, подражая кому-то из своего окружения, — «ме́чу в Пеллеоны».

Пеллеон невольно улыбнулся от этого мальчишеского поступка, который напомнил ему о том, как молод сидящий перед ним человек. Другие в его возрасте прожигают жизнь в увеселительных заведениях, не думая о завтрашнем дне, а на Саррети лежит ответственность за благосостояние целой планеты. Что больше всего удивляло в моффе окружающих, он никогда ни на что не жаловался, нес непомерную нагрузку легко, выполнял свой долг честно и с достоинством.

— Говоривший недалек от истины, — как бы невзначай сказал Пеллеон.

Замечание придало лицу моффа страдальческое выражение, он приготовился отражать обвинения в подготовке государственного переворота, пришедшие с неожиданной стороны. 

— Мне неоднократно намекали, что пора бы уже составить политическое завещание, но я все откладывал, — начал Пеллеон. — Не из недоверия или неопределенности, скорее из-за постоянной занятости настоящим мне было недосуг подумать о будущем. Когда дела начали приобретать совсем скверный оборот, я понял, что время пришло.

Пеллеон откинулся в кресле с важным видом — как отец, готовящийся вручить взрослому сыну долгожданный и дорогостоящий подарок.

— В случае моей смерти или недееспособности новым лидером Империи станете вы, Эфин, — сказал он. — Хотел бы я передать вам процветающее и обширное государство с сильной армией и флотом, но придется обходиться тем, что есть.

— Очень надеюсь, что в ближайшее время завещание нам не потребуется, — почтительным тоном ответил Саррети. — Я от всей души желаю вам долгой жизни и крепкого здоровья.

— Спасибо. Благо я никогда не жаловался на здоровье и не собираюсь пока умирать. А вот вы выглядите не очень хорошо.

Саррети согласился и признал: в последнее время он мало спал и много работал. Пеллеон настоял, чтобы он немедленно отправился домой и как следует отдохнул, а дела могут делаться и без него. Уже стоя в дверях, Саррети улыбнулся и сказал на прощание:

— Может быть, если вирус нас минует, мы с вами вместе еще построим новую Империю, которая будет лучше всех старых.

Молодой мофф всегда умел подобрать теплые слова, и сейчас ему удалось заронить в сердце Пеллеона робкую, совсем крошечную надежду. Гранд-адмирал давно заставил себя отказаться от глупого «а если вдруг» и привык рассчитывать на неблагоприятный исход событий. Впервые за долгое время ему захотелось представить себе жизнь после эпидемии и увидеть ее в светлых тонах. Может быть, кордоны выдержат, и «Альфа Черная» в самом деле не прорвется в оставшиеся сектора. Может быть, имеющихся запасов хватит на всех. Может быть, со временем вирус погибнет и удастся освоить другие планеты. Мимолетное замечание Саррети ненадолго прогнало и чувство бесконечного одиночества, которое окутывало Пеллеона последние месяцы.

***

По мере того как эпидемия подбиралась все ближе, на Бастионе, как и на других планетах имперских секторов, все чаще стали случаться вспышки религиозной экзальтации. Помимо традиционных конфессий, как грибы после дождя, начали появляться мелкие секты сомнительной направленности. Их лидеры, больше похожие на проходимцев, чем на просветленных, в зависимости от собственных взглядов призывали каяться, нести им деньги, молиться, переписывать на них свое имущество, свергать правительство. Встретиться с верующими лицом к лицу довелось и Пеллеону. В тот день он возвращался из инспекционной поездки вместе со своими помощниками. Погода стояла жаркая; уставшие, покрытые пылью мужчины мечтали о спасительном освежителе. На подъезде к зданию генштаба их маленький кортеж уткнулся в толпу. Штурмовики сопровождения теснили народ, освобождая путь для спидера гранд-адмирала. Публика неохотно расступалась. Зажатый на заднем сиденье между двумя адъютантами — вернее, те были оттеснены к дверям машины седалищем начальства, — Пеллеон смотрел на людское море. Лица — мрачные, злые; в глазах — неприятный огонь. Чутье, редко подводившее Пеллеона, подсказывало ему ждать худшего.

В приоткрытые окна адъютанты костерили на чем свет стоит толпу, периодически поворачиваясь к Пеллеону и извиняясь за выражения, требовали дать дорогу. Один из них имел неосторожность наполовину высунуться и вступить в более плотную словесную перепалку с особо рьяным тви'леком. Собравшиеся, похоже, только этого и ждали, потому что в следующий момент кто-то подскочил к офицеру и огрел его по голове дубинкой с торчащими во все стороны гвоздями. Пострадавший успел издать только удивленный возглас, а затем его тело безвольно повисло на полуопущенном стекле, кровавый ручеек потек по дверце спидера, окрасил нарисованный на ней герб. Пеллеон втащил раненного адъютанта внутрь салона и поднял бронированное стекло. Но даже так он слышал радостные вопли толпы. Все, кто находился в спидере, склонились над раненым, пытались оказать помощь, приказывали водителю ехать быстрее. Некто запрыгнул на правительственный спидер и нанес несколько нечеловеческой силы ударов по крыше металлическим прутом. Правда, почти сразу же он свалился, подстреленный охраной. Краем глаза Пеллеон видел, что штурмовики перешли от убеждений к делу и теперь расчищали спидеру путь, стреляя в толпу парализующими зарядами. Кое-как машина доползла до ворот генштаба и нырнула на охраняемую территорию. Там уже ждали медики с носилками, хотя все, кто стали свидетелями нападения на адъютанта, сомневались, что от их действий будет какая-то польза. Пеллеон выбрался из спидера, посмотрел на пятна крови, оставшиеся на его перчатках и форме, перевел взгляд на бушующих за воротами граждан. Он горел желанием знать, чем так не угодил им, чем провинился его адъютант, а главное — кто за всем этим стоит. Об этом он и сообщил членам свиты.

Повторять дважды не пришлось. Уже на следующий день стали известны подробности нападения. Не всех оглушенных с площади унесли соратники. Те, кто остался, очнулся уже в камерах ИСБ. Однако никаких серьезных мер воздействия к ним применять не пришлось, они охотно объясняли свои мотивы. Оказывается, в начале эпидемии в пригороде объявился некий проповедник, уличный бродяга, который говорил о грядущих тяготах. После того, как он живописно расписал все прелести смерти от вируса «Альфы Черной», слушатели зароптали. Кому-то стало плохо, кто-то отошел подальше. Чтобы окончательно не распугать публику, проповедник призвал всех очиститься от дурных мыслей и поступков, изгнать скверну из жизни. Тогда, мол, зараза их не тронет. Но более всего просил, умолял, заклинал он избавиться от виновников распространения болезни. Когда толпа зашумела, спрашивая об именах, он молча указал на здание генштаба. Так, бродя по окраинам среди недовольных, добавляя мистики или политики в зависимости от вкусов публики, проповедник направлял народный гнев. В критических ситуациях важно найти виноватого, и совсем не важно, какова его вина на самом деле. С тем же успехом проповедник мог указать на резиденцию моффа Саррети, кантину или случайно проходившего мимо инородца. 

Но, хотя основы вероучения и имена некоторых лидеров стали известны, на поимку самого проповедника ушло немало времени. Доподлинно ничего об этой истории никто не знал. Говорили, что ему удалось сбежать из столицы и перебраться в другой город; уверяли, что его схватили и тихо расстреляли во дворе казарм на окраине; убеждали, что гранд-адмирал Пеллеон лично присутствовал при расправе и смеялся над корчащимся в предсмертной агонии проповедником; шептались, что проповедник жив и заперт в камере на нижних этажах генштаба. Во всяком случае, с улиц он исчез, а вслед за ним и многие ему подобные. Этому немало поспособствовало решение правительства во избежание возможного распространения заразы запретить массовые сборища, а все места массового скопления людей закрыть на карантин. Владельцы кантин, ресторанов, театров, борделей, казино, цирков ежедневно обивали порог моффа Саррети и писали жалобные или гневные письма лично Пеллеону, но все их труды были тщетны. Впрочем, если бы их заведения все еще работали, посетителей бы нашлось очень мало. Раз зараза смогла прорваться в другие сектора, то может появиться и на Бастионе, — вот о чем думало большинство граждан. На развлечения никого не тянуло, а желающих напиться до беспамятства выручали подпольные торговцы спиртным. 

Прежде случалось, что на площади или вдоль улицы выстраивались в ряд по три, четыре, а порой до шести проповедников, и каждый излагал суть своего вероучения или подробности откровений. При этом их мало заботило, кто их слушатели, куда важнее было перекричать соседа. Так случайный прохожий, возвращаясь с работы домой, мог увидеть срез современных религиозных представлений.

— Слушайте истинные слова Повелителя Всех Богов! Впустите в свое сердце…

— …кочан капусты! И подобно этому кочану, лживые обличия скрывают истину! 

— Спаситесь от заразы! Избегнуть болезни можно, лишь…

— …вступив в сношения с юужань-вонгами…

— …на паперти! Как долго будем мы прозябать под гнетом…

— …скотоложства! Ибо, клянусь вам, нет иного пути, кроме пути богини Панмет! Да будут ее сосцы вечно полны молоком!

Выслушав эту мешанину, гражданин приходил домой в легком недоумении. Правительство позаботилось о том, чтобы жители Бастиона впредь избегали треволнений. Отныне религиозные службы разрешалось проводить только официально зарегистрированным конфессиям и в специально отведенных для этого местах. Патрули нещадно гоняли самозваных пророков и мистически настроенную публику, которой тоже развелось немало. Колдуны, шаманы, ведьмы, знахари наперебой предлагали освященные и одобренные богами амулеты и снадобья, спасающие от болезни. Среди перепуганных народных масс находились те, кто им верил и отдавал последнее ради подозрительно пахнущей настойки или пилюли. Встречались и доброхоты, которые выходили на улицы, раздавали советы, щедро и бесплатно… а потом называли немалую цену за якобы чудодейственное лекарство, тайную военную разработку. Выглядели они по-разному, принадлежали к разным расам, но обладали двумя общими качествами: зычным голосом и быстрыми ногами. Стоило им увидеть показавшийся из-за угла патруль, как они тут же подхватывали переносные лотки с сомнительным товаром и пускались наутек. Те, кому не удавалось сбежать, последующие месяцы развлекали фокусами, анекдотами и прорицаниями тюремщиков. Компанию им составляли в основном мародеры. 

Хотя считается, что с возрастом способность удивляться притупляется, Пеллеон не мог перестать удивляться разнообразию проявлений алчности. Некоторые жители крупных городов Бастиона предпочли покинуть их, на время перебраться в деревни или свои загородные дома и там переждать напасть. Власти им не препятствовали. Сама природа вируса была такова, что «Альфа Черная» настигала все живое на планете. Она не походила на обычный вирус гриппа, контакта с которым можно было избежать, пересидев ежегодную эпидемию дома. 

Покидавшие города автоматически снимались с баланса и препоручались самим себе. Уезжая, находчивые граждане запирали дома и квартиры, оставляя их на домашних дроидов или охранные системы, куда реже — на соседей. Но никто и ничто на свете не могло удержать любителей поживиться чужим добром. Двери и окна вскрывались, оставшиеся ценные вещи выносились чуть ли не при свете дня. Преступников по мере сил ловили и сажали за решетку. Ничего необычного. Что по-настоящему тревожило Пеллеона и всех, к кому поступали эти сведения, — новости с планет, где свирепствовала болезнь. Кто-то доходил до такой крайности, что забирался в дома больных и умерших от вируса и выносил оттуда все, вплоть до постельного белья с кроватей несчастных.

— Я готов поверить в любое божество, которое убережет нас от такого ужаса и позора, — пробормотал Саррети, впервые прочитав сообщение об этом.

***

В один из дней завтрак моффа Саррети был испорчен появлением под окнами его резиденции странного субъекта. Саррети как раз пил утренний каф и просматривал сводки новостей, когда эти занятия прервали громкие выкрики с улицы.

— Все вы погрязли во грехе! Ваши алчность и злоба навлекли на нас это бедствие! — орал, потрясая кулаками, небритый и нечесаный мужчина. Одет он был в длинную, давно не стиранную тунику, шел босиком и в целом производил впечатление человека не вполне здравомыслящего.

Мофф взглянул на него без особого интереса: мало ли в городе развелось фанатиков. Он тратил достаточно времени и сил, выслушивая просителей, явившихся цивилизованным путем, и не желал отвечать на упреки безумца. Либо мужику надоест орать, и он уйдет, либо охранявшие дом штурмовики его прогонят. Однако тот все не унимался. Понося власть, он шел к воротам резиденции, не реагировал на приказы штурмовиков остановиться и предъявить документы. Напротив, услышав их, побежал к дверям еще быстрее, на ходу срывая с себя одежду. Вооруженный или нет, голый или нет, — неповиновение приравнивалось к нападению на резиденцию моффа. Штурмовикам не пришлось даже думать над дальнейшими действиями. Учитывая явно нездоровый вид мужчины, они стреляли на поражение. Саррети вздрогнул от резкого крика, оторвался от кафа, подошел к окну. Оба выстрела попали в грудь, смутьян упал и больше не шевелился. На всякий случай его труп утилизировали как биологически опасный объект, но перед этим взяли пробу крови. Анализ не выявил ни следа «Альфы Черной», но нашел кое-что другое. Несчастный принял симптомы обычного гриппа за приближение страшного недуга и сошел с ума.

Этот случай подсказал Саррети идею, как успокоить и отвлечь население. В каждом городе Бастиона начались обязательные проверки на наличие в крови вируса. Раз в два-три дня команды меддроидов обходили все незапертые дома и квартиры, брали пробы крови у жильцов и проводили экспресс-тест. В результате выявлялось много интересного, вплоть до наличия венерических заболеваний, подхваченных в борделе, но пока ни одного зараженного «Альфой Черной» не нашли. Мера эта, пускай и затратная, подняла дух граждан. Народ уверился, что правительство заботится о нем не как о скоте и рабочей силе, но проявляет индивидуальный подход. В итоге сократилось количество бунтов и манифестаций. Не менее благотворно на умы подействовала раздача дополнительного продовольствия.

Несмотря на близящийся конец света, муунские банки еще работали. Более того, они занимались несвойственной для них деятельностью — благотворительностью. Хотя крах финансовых рынков за пределами Осколка Империи больно ударил по ним, средств хватало, чтобы закупать продукты в сельскохозяйственных районах и выдавать жителям городов скромные суммы, дабы они могли позволить себе что-то еще, помимо полученной по талонам еды.

***

Ситуация изменилась, когда с орбиты Бастиона поступил тревожный доклад. Очередная смена капитана Ардиффа с «Химеры» началась с того, что он заметил на поверхности планеты странное серое пятнышко, которого не было еще вчера. Все сканеры звездного разрушителя были немедленно направлены на подозрительный объект, который находился ровно посередине сельскохозяйственного района. Снимки и предварительный анализ с пометкой «Срочно» отправили на личные падды Пеллеона и Саррети. Сообщение застало обоих во время совещания. Даже не прочитав его, гранд-адмирал распустил собрание. Ардифф не принадлежал к породе легковозбудимых типов, так что любые новости от него были важными и наверняка неприятными. В зале остался только Саррети. Он-то и прочел послание первым. Мофф незамедлительно отправил дроидов для отбора проб, но на его побледневшем лице Пеллеон нашел отражение собственных мыслей: вирус добрался до столицы. К тому моменту Бастион остался последним незараженным миром Осколка Империи и галактики.

— Не считаете ли вы нужным спуститься в бункер? — не скрывая тревоги, спросил Саррети.

Ответ на этот вопрос у Пеллеона был давно готов. Он объявил моффу, что для него это совершенно невозможно, но он не станет препятствовать желанию других обезопасить себя и свою семью. Рассматривал он и возможность принудительно отправить в укрытие молодых здоровых офицеров обоего пола, а также семейные пары с малолетними детьми. В список также попали гражданские специалисты по широкому кругу специальностей, всего — около трех тысяч человек. Если фильтры бункера в генштабе не пропустят к ним заразу, им предстоит возродить жизнь в галактике. Для себя же Пеллеон не видел возможности отнимать еду, воду и воздух у других, более полезных для будущего, людей. Выслушав его, Саррети словно бы успокоился и заговорил о том, стоит ли разглашать полученную с «Химеры» информацию или пока придержать ее. Рано или поздно все и так поймут, что происходит. Он не знал, что вместе с родителями и близкими родственниками попал в список тех, для кого в бункере зарезервированы места. Зная о его привязанности к родным, Пеллеон позволил себе такую «подлость», как он сам об этом думал. Не мог он даже помыслить о том, чтобы престарелую чету Саррети — добрых и честных людей, которые всегда поддерживали его, за чьим столом он столько раз сидел и пил за здоровье хозяев, — оставить среди заразы и чужих мук. О других добрых и честных людях, которых ожидала смерть, Гилад старался не думать и думал без конца.

Тем же днем лицам, попавшим в список, были разосланы сообщения с требованием на следующее утро явиться в здание генштаба с багажом, потребным для недельного путешествия. Сообщать об этом кому-либо запрещалось. Смущенные люди гадали, что это значит. Их эвакуируют на тайную базу, оставшуюся от прежних времен? Или они в чем-то провинились, и их собираются арестовать? Узнав на месте правду, некоторые пытались протестовать или хотя бы просили разрешения попрощаться с родными и друзьями. Большинство же молча покорились судьбе и с холодной решимостью шагнули под мрачные своды бункера. Если умирать, то не все ли равно где? Если придется восстанавливать цивилизацию — они исполнят свой долг.

Получив приказ явиться в генштаб с вещами, мофф Саррети отказался от любезного приглашения к спасению. Фактически он взбунтовался, единственный раз в жизни. Говоря по голосвязи с Пеллеоном, он едва сдерживал себя. Он разделял желание гранд-адмирала не покидать свой пост до последнего; его родители не желали никуда идти без него. Пеллеон слушал его тираду молча. И чувствовал, что не ошибся с выбором преемника. Саррети придется возглавить уцелевших — хочет он того или нет. 

На следующее утро к воротам дома моффа подъехал спидер от генштаба в сопровождении изрядного количества штурмовиков охраны. Случайный прохожий мог бы подумать, что Саррети собираются арестовать. Капитан штурмовиков, соблюдая предельную вежливость, попросил моффа и его родных ехать с ними. Тот пытался было сопротивляться, но быстро понял, что не справится со штурмовиками один, а открытое неподчинение и вызов охраны приведет только к ненужным жертвам. Пришлось подчиниться. Весь путь до генштаба мофф мысленно костерил Пеллеона. Зато его родители в глубине души радовались, что у их семьи появился шанс спастись. 

Прибыв на место и устроившись — семье Саррети выделили комнаты, которые предназначались для верховного главнокомандующего, — Эфин сразу запросил список лиц, находившихся в бункере, вызвал самых старших по званию и отправился вместе с ними инспектировать склады с продовольствием. Пересчет мешков с крупой, ящиков с консервами и упаковок туалетной бумаги помог отвлечься от тягостного воспоминания о том, как за ними закрылась толстая дверь бункера. Никто не знал, когда она откроется снова и случится ли это в принципе. С момента заражения первых планет прошло чуть более двух лет, отправить на них дроидов для проверки на наличие вируса правительство Новой Республики так и не сподобилось. Зато оно не ленилось повторять в каждом новостном выпуске список профилактических мероприятий, который состоял из настойчивых просьб не контактировать с больными, по возможности не выходить из дома, а также мыть руки, лицо и еду. Как эти меры должны были помочь избежать заражения вирусом, убивающим всю органику, оставалось неясным. Факт оставался фактом: людям в бункерах, частных или государственных, предстояло находиться там еще очень долгое время, возможно даже, что всю жизнь. И неизвестно, в каком состоянии они найдут планету после освобождения. Такие перспективы не радовали Саррети. Он утешался историей о «Сверхдальнем перелете», которую ему рассказал Пеллеон. Более пятидесяти лет люди существовали на разбитых колонизационных кораблях и создали там свою, латанную-перелатанную, странную, чудну́ю, но все же цивилизацию. За столько лет они так привыкли к своим посудинам, что чиссам, которые прилетели их спасти, с трудом удалось вытащить их оттуда. Слушая эту историю, Саррети проникся сочувствием к неудавшимся колонизаторам, но особенно — к лидерам, которые так долго держали их в подчинении и не давали пасть духом. Теперь же ему предстояло уподобиться им.

Что же до вопроса об официальном сообщении о начале эпидемии на Бастионе, который так волновал моффа, то делать этого не пришлось. Над городами подняли щиты, чтобы защитить жителей от несущего болезнь ветра, самые умные граждане все поняли и поделились информацией с остальными. На выездах из городов поставили блокпосты и плакаты со словом «Карантин», написанным большими красными буквами. Кто-то причитал и жаловался, даже пытался сбежать; в адрес военных полетели такие оскорбления, какие за все годы войны не смогли выдумать все повстанческие агитаторы. Слишком многим было очевидно, что карантин лишь оттягивает неизбежное или, точнее, дает выбор: умереть от вируса или от голода.

***

То, что щиты — это временная мера, особенно ясно видели в генштабе: печальный опыт остальных имперских планет доказал ее неэффективность. Но она давала несколько лишних месяцев на подготовку всего необходимого для помощи больным, которые в скором времени начнут появляться. Мэры городов сообщали, что запасов у них пока хватает, но будет лучше, если позволят пустить в ход продукты из неприкосновенного запаса. Пеллеон разрешил. И без того ходили слухи, что в бедных кварталах съели уже всех собак, кошек, крыс и перешли на каннибализм.

По мере того, как зараза распространялась по планете, в обязанности патрулям вменили инспектировать жилые дома в поисках заболевших. Существовала вероятность, что родные могли их прятать, так что солдаты действовали без особого пиетета. С патрулями неизменно ходили меддроиды, чтобы на месте брать у подозрительных граждан анализы и доставлять их в больницы, — насильно, если придется. Даже у бывалых штурмовиков временами сдавали нервы. Хотя системы жизнеобеспечения в их броне подверглись апгрейду, люди сомневались, задержат ли новые фильтры смертельный вирус. Их товарищам по несчастью в других секторах они не помогли. Не меньше страха заразиться людей угнетал вид чужих мук. Против этого оказалось не до конца эффективно даже самое продвинутое промывание мозгов. Поддержание общественного порядка при приближении неизбежного конца времен многим казалось непосильной задачей. Два года народ жил в ожидании катастрофы, и она наконец пришла. Тем или иным способом вирус проникал под купола защитных полей. Плач и крики разносились по улицам городов, и едва ли находился кто-нибудь настолько жестокосердный, чтобы не проникнуться чужим горем и не задуматься о собственном будущем. 

Однако по мере развития эпидемии души граждан окаменели. Трупы и страдания каждый день были у них перед глазами, приелись и уже не так страшили, как вначале. Вскоре чьи-нибудь причитания стали грубо обрываться окриками соседей: «Да заткнись ты уже!». Жителями планеты овладело отчаяние. Подавляющее большинство уже считали себя покойниками, как бы тяжело ни было примириться с этой мыслью, а потому перестали заботиться о здоровье и с тревогой вглядываться в лица окружающих, выискивая признаки болезни, как делали это в первые недели после официального объявления о начале эпидемии. Администрация в городах прежде всего заботилась не о душевном покое граждан, а о наличии продуктов в тех магазинах, которые еще не закрылись, и об обеспечении санитарии на улицах. Первое решалось запретом на повышение цен под страхом изъятия товара и отзыва лицензии на торговлю, распределением заранее закупленной в сельской местности продукции по районам, выдачей еды по талонам неимущим, коих в городах оказалось предостаточно. Второе подразумевало уборку и очистку улиц от трупов и больных в бессознательном состоянии. 

Но никакие меры не могли сдержать распространение болезни. К концу четвертого месяца эпидемии улицы обезлюдели. Магазины стояли закрытые, двери и окна были крепко заперты. Редкие горожане, которых крайняя необходимость выгоняла на улицу, предпочитали передвигаться по центру улиц, подальше от домов, где могла притаиться зараза. Лица они прикрывали защитными масками или, на худой конец, платками. После нескольких недель отчаяния, когда здоровые чуть ли не кидались в объятия больных, лишь бы скорее прекратить моральные мучения, большинство выживших вновь вернулось к осторожности. Они примирились с существованием вируса в опасной близости от них и стремились продлить свое существование. Более же всего они хотели избежать попадания в одну из полевых больниц за городской чертой. Никто точно не знал, что творилось в огромных палаточных лагерях, куда свозили заболевших, но было известно, что оттуда не возвращаются. Жители городских окраин слышали раздававшиеся оттуда крики и стоны умирающих, особенно громкие по ночам, и страшным шепотом говорили об этом соседям. Неудивительно, что смерть, пусть и мучительная, но в родном доме многим казалась лучше неизвестности в больницах. 

У лечебных учреждений сложился не самый лучший имидж. И тогда кому-то в голову пришла гениальная идея. Дабы заглушить крики пациентов, у палаточного лагеря установили мощные колонки и стали включать бодрую музыку. Немногочисленные врачи и медсестры бродили среди скорчившихся на земле или раскладных койках людей и инородцев, среди смрада гниения и пачкавших защитные костюмы крови, гноя, пота и экскрементов, среди бормочущих в бреду, задыхающихся, хрипло молящихся и смотрели, как их пациенты умирают под старые поп-хиты. Не раз случалось, что кто-нибудь из них, выкрикнув «Не могу! Я больше не могу!», выбегал из палатки, садился на пустой ящик от «вакцины», которую поставляли в огромных количествах, закрывал лицо руками и долго рыдал. А потом, хлюпая носом, как сомнамбула плелся назад. Только меддроиды продолжали невозмутимо снимать показания, фиксировать факт смерти и передавать информацию своим менее совершенным коллегам, ведавшим похоронами.

***

Вскоре в столице незапертыми остались только отделения муунских банков и генштаб. Подпольные букмекеры полушутя принимали ставки, какое из этих заведений закроется следующим. Большинство ставило на генштаб. Однако первыми сдались мууны. За пределами Бастиона не с кем было заключать сделки, биржи давно обвалились, и народ пользовался деньгами по привычке. С тем же успехом за покупки в магазине можно было расплатиться подобранными на улице камешками или листьями с ближайшего куста.

Мрачные прогнозы советника по науке сбывались: население неуклонно сокращалось, и голод перестал занимать головы представителей администрации. Хотя «Альфа Черная» превращала в труху и пепел все, чего касалась: людей, животных, еду, — пищи в вакуумной упаковке в городах осталось предостаточно. 

Пеллеон прикидывал, какова ситуация на кораблях флота. Звездные разрушители проектировались так, чтобы обеспечивать полную автономность сроком до полугода. По собственному опыту он знал, что при необходимости срок можно увеличить в два-три раза. Но кто на это пойдет? У слишком многих членов экипажа умерли все родные и близкие, оставшиеся на планетах. А прочие предпочли бы провести последние дни с семьей, а не болтаться в космосе, пока на корабле не кончатся сухпайки и топливо. Только чувство долга и верность присяге удерживали их на постах. Но как знать, когда чаша терпения людей переполнится и кто-нибудь повторит поступок капитана Антеро с «Мертвой хватки»? Узнав о смерти обожаемой жены и двоих детей, он впал в глубокое отчаяние. Почти на неделю он заперся в каюте, а когда вышел оттуда, стал еще более мрачным, чем был. Собрав старших офицеров, он долго о чем-то говорил с ними. Результатом стало то, что они направили свой корабль к поверхности планеты. Звездный разрушитель рухнул точно на охваченный болезнью крупный город, чем положил конец страданиям миллионов жителей. 

Оставшиеся в строю звездные разрушители и корабли поменьше собрались у Бастиона. Охрана границ и других планет стала бессмысленной. На всякий случай на орбите оставили маячки, передававшие сообщение о биологической опасности. Когда Пеллеон поделился с ним своей тревогой, капитан Ардифф заверил, что никто из его экипажа, по крайней мере, офицеров, не имеет суицидальных наклонностей. Напротив, людям, как никогда, хотелось жить. Доказательством тому послужило возросшее количество браков на борту, засвидетельствованных им с момента начала эпидемии, как и число беременностей. Неуставные отношения, прежде тщательно скрывавшиеся, выплыли наружу и возымели последствия. За два с половиной года эпидемии на одной только «Химере» родилось более пятидесяти детей. Кто-то рассматривал это как акт надежды, кто-то — как акт садистского эгоизма. В силу малой изученности продолжительности жизни вируса в окружающей среде специалисты не решались делать прогнозы о том, когда снова можно будет ступить на твердую землю. Но даже навскидку было ясно, что это не произойдет через год-два, когда припасы на кораблях закончатся и капитаны прикажут начать переработку тел из морга на пищу для живых. После того, как перестанут питаться материнским молоком, родившиеся на борту дети превратятся в лишние рты, и далеко не каждый захочет пожертвовать частью своей порции ради чужого отпрыска.

***

В одном из районов столицы вспыхнул пожар. Умирая, больные не думали об оставшихся включенными электроприборах, и даже небольшого короткого замыкания, маленькой искры в заброшенном доме было достаточно, чтобы вскоре заполыхало полгорода. Пожарных команд не хватало, тем более что они уже давно полностью состояли из дроидов, куда менее совершенных в координации действий и принятии решений, чем живой персонал. Следуя своей программе, они прибывали на место, размещались вокруг горящего здания — и оказывалось, что пена для тушения кончилась, потому что дежурный не заказал новые баки с ней, а старые давно вышли.

Глубокая ночь вокруг здания генштаба окрасилась заревом пожаров. Пеллеон взирал на кружащийся в воздухе пепел с горечью. Вот и все, что осталось от любимого им города. Скоро пламя завершит начатое вирусом. Моффа Саррети и его спутников, если они когда-нибудь выйдут из бункера, будет ждать безрадостное зрелище. Из многочисленных построек останется только генштаб: его спроектировали так, чтобы выдержать массированный обстрел из космоса, так что для него простой пожар? Пеллеон задумался над тем, уничтожит ли огонь заразу. Может, следовало сжечь все вокруг зараженной области? Он надеялся, что это говорят запоздалые сожаления, а не появившаяся из-за болезни пиромания. Вздохнув, он отвернулся от окна, еще раз проверил все приготовления. Память компьютера была девственно чиста. Бегло осмотрев сейф, Пеллеон убедился, что ничего не завалилось, как случалось, за папку или ящик с оружием, все секретные документы уничтожены, осталась только краткая хроника событий. Парадный мундир почищен, отглажен и висит в шкафу.

Еще никогда его покои не казались Пеллеону такими пустыми, как когда он обошел их, по привычке к экономии выключая в комнатах свет. Даже когда он впервые вошел туда больше десяти лет назад, он не чувствовал такой тоски. Тогда с ним были верные офицеры, поддержавшие его кандидатуру на пост верховного главнокомандующего. Они же помогли сломить сопротивление недовольных. Кабинет, прежде принадлежавший самопровозглашенному лидеру Империи, еще хранил следы его личности в виде его трупа. Пускай захват власти не удался, но ему хватило смелости покончить с собой, когда флот Пеллеона обрушил ураганный огонь на его корабли, а солдаты Пеллеона начали штурмовать городские стены. Вид и положение его трупа были далеки от изящества. Хотя это не удивило офицеров, пришедших требовать у него капитуляции, но все же не радовало глаз. Лейтенант Ранди быстро распорядился, чтобы тело убрали, а кабинет привели в порядок, но чрезмерно роскошные комнаты все равно наводили уныние. Еще долгое время после генеральной уборки взгляд Пеллеона невольно останавливался на том месте на стене, куда попала большая часть ошметков мозгов его предшественника. Их вид, изуродованный череп, положение тела послужили Гиладу лишним напоминанием, почему он в свое время категорически отверг идею самоубийства с помощью бластера.

О прежнем великолепии покоев главнокомандующего теперь напоминали только облицованные редким мрамором полы и шпалеры, которые, как произведения искусства, не тронули. Все, что не крепилось к полу и стенам, Пеллеон заменил на предметы более строгого вида, сдержанность и удобство пришли на место помпезности. Шагая мимо мебельных гарнитуров и военных трофеев, Пеллеон невольно вспоминал связанные с ними события. За этим столом он подписывал жизненно важные документы. В этой комнате он принимал доклады разведки о продвижении юужань-вонгов. На этом диване сидел адмирал Парк во время своего тайного визита. А вот и «Закат килликов», одно из немногих сохранившихся свидетельств пребывания Трауна в Империи. Жизнь слишком затянулась, подумал Пеллеон, если все предметы вокруг перестали выполнять изначальные функции и превратились в молчаливые напоминания об успехах и неудачах.

Когда с осмотром было покончено, осталась последняя мелочь. У шкафа в спальне Пеллеон помедлил, провел рукой по рукаву парадного кителя. Поступая на флот, он надеялся стать как минимум адмиралом. После слишком многих лет на должностях старпома и капитана он утратил всякие иллюзии. «Все не так уж плохо, — говорил себе Пеллеон. — Быть капитаном — большая честь. Некоторые до седин остаются лейтенантами». Возвращение Трауна вернуло ему веру в себя и в будущее Империи, а его смерть — какая ирония! — способствовала продвижению по службе. Но никогда, даже в самых безумных мечтах, не рассчитывал Пеллеон стать гранд-адмиралом, верховным главнокомандующим. В скором времени он будет верховным главнокомандующим армии мертвецов. Вздохнув, Пеллеон начал переодеваться.

Он облачался в парадный мундир в последний раз. Из-за сокращения питания и болезни он сильно похудел, и белоснежная форма уже не облегала его, как раньше. Зато ладони отекли так, что едва втиснулись в перчатки. Застегивать многочисленные крючки и пуговицы плохо слушающимися пальцами оказалось непростой задачей, потребовавшей куда больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Впрочем, торопиться некуда. Город вымер. Страдания тех, в ком еще теплилась жизнь, скоро закончатся. Застегнув китель почти до ворота, Пеллеон сделал небольшой перерыв. Размял пальцы. На вышитом ауродиевой нитью воротнике притаилась особенно хитрая застежка. Справиться с ней стоило изрядных нервов даже в лучшие дни, но сейчас, в его состоянии, эта задача казалась ему практически непосильной. Алый свет за окном придавал лицу Пеллеона здоровый розоватый оттенок, но он знал, что это всего лишь иллюзия. Признаки болезни проступали с каждым днем. Разве что волосы еще не выпадали клоками — его знаменитые усы пока не пострадали. Пеллеон был благодарен судьбе и за такую малость. Под расстегнутым воротом он видел вены на своей шее: надувшиеся, потемневшие, похожие на длинные синяки. Он скрыл отталкивающее зрелище, застегнув китель до конца. Окинув себя в последний раз взглядом в зеркале, он положил в карман брюк два подаренных Саррети флакона, покинул спальню, прошел через кабинет в приемную.

В обычно оживленной приемной стояла тишина. Понятно было, что жить осталось недолго, и Пеллеон загодя отправил всех в генштабе в отпуск. Пустая формальность одним казалась нелепой, иным помогла успокоить совесть. Во всем здании едва ли набралась дюжина человек, которым не к кому было идти, поэтому они предпочли остаться на рабочем месте, в компании собратьев по несчастью. 

Одним из них являлся майор Ранди. На волне истерии, когда «Альфа Черная» только-только прорвалась через кордоны, его мать, единственная близкая родственница, уехала из города, сняла домик в полях и надеялась там переждать беду на домашних соленьях и вареньях. По стечению обстоятельств ее дом оказался всего в нескольких километрах от поля, первым попавшего под действие вируса. Не считая посвященных в дело Пеллеона, Саррети и нескольких столичных врачей, Ранди стал первым человеком, который узнал о появлении болезни на Бастионе. Узнал самым тяжким образом — от матери, которая регулярно описывала все новые и новые симптомы по голосвязи, плакала и жалела, что не послушала его и не осталась в столице. Ее звонки прекратились много месяцев назад. С тех пор Ранди навидался людского горя, изведал страх и беспомощность перед лицом болезни. До последнего в нем еще жила надежда, что вот-вот, сейчас, очень скоро появится лекарство, ведь имперская медицина — самая лучшая, и вирус удастся остановить. Его матери это, конечно, уже бы не помогло, но мысль о спасенных миллионах человек…

Надежды давно не осталось. Сгорбившись в кресле за столом, Ранди смотрел на свои руки. Ни у кого из мужчин Пеллеон не встречал таких красивых, холеных рук. Однако сейчас им было далеко до привычного совершенства: ногти почернели, казалось, готовы вот-вот отвалиться, из-под них сочилась кровь, кончики пальцев приобрели отвратительный серый оттенок. Как и все, Ранди заразился, но уродство того, чем он привык гордиться, похоже, печалило его больше приближающейся смерти. Заметив Пеллеона, он встал, отдал честь, спохватился, схватил перчатки и попытался натянуть их дрожащими, плохо слушающимися пальцами.

— Оставьте, я вижу, что вам нездоровится, — остановил его Пеллеон.

Почему-то инфекцию не называли. О заразившихся говорили «приболел», «захворал» или «нездоровится», словно речь шла о простуде, а не о смертельном вирусе. Ранди еле заметно дрожал, не то от озноба, не то от страха. Нервно сглотнув, он протянул Пеллеону ежедневную сводку о количестве погибших. В графе «Выздоровевшие» по-прежнему стоял ноль. Данные собирались меддроидами, поскольку живого медперсонала уже не осталось. Несмотря на опасность, практически неминуемое заражение, врачи и медсестры работали до последнего, с каким-то остервенением пытаясь помочь пациентам. Но некому будет вспоминать об их самоотверженности. В конце концов для больных все сводилось к последней инъекции, сделанной дроидом. 

Сбор данных о смертности не имел смысла. Пеллеон перевел взгляд с листа флимсипласта на лицо Ранди. Тому с явным трудом удавалось стоять прямо; в надежде, что гранд-адмирал не заметит, он слегка придерживался рукой за стол. Однако попытка скрыть свое состояние с треском провалилась. Даже не видя Ранди, Пеллеон бы понял, что он нездоров. Специфический запах гниения заживо до недавних пор удавалось маскировать отдушками, освежителями воздуха, благовониями. Но время уловок прошло. Когда Ранди приблизился со сводкой в руках, Пеллеона обдало волной зловония, и ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не выдать отвращения. Положение человека, который много лет был рядом, взял на себя всю организационную и бюрократическую работу, помогал в ежедневных делах, стал незаменимым, тяжким грузом легло Гиладу на сердце. Ранди заслуживал лучшей участи. Пока была возможность, ему предлагалось место в бункере. Правда, он не имел никаких уникальных знаний и умений, необходимых для выживания человеческой расы в будущем, но он находился на пике физической формы, в самом цвете силы и здоровья, обладал приятной наружностью и хорошими манерами. Для многих эти факторы искупали отсутствие полезных навыков. Кроме того, он был близок с гранд-адмиралом, а это что-нибудь да значило. Поблагодарив за оказанную честь, Ранди отказался спуститься в бункер. «Я останусь с вами, адмирал, — заявил он, — и буду выполнять свой долг перед вами, пока будут силы». 

Судя по его нынешнему виду, сил осталось мало. Скоро он будет не в состоянии даже пошевелиться, сможет только сидеть или лежать — в зависимости от того, как застанет паралич, — и вдыхать смрад гниения собственного тела. У Пеллеона оставались две порции яда, подаренные Саррети. Одна из них для облегчения мук — вот все, что он мог предложить Ранди вместо благодарности за службу. 

— Во сколько прикажете подавать обед? — спросил Ранди.

— Сегодня я обедать не буду, как и ужинать. Отправьте на кухню сообщение, чтобы меня сняли с довольствия, — спокойно ответил Пеллеон.

— Значит, это все? — Ранди испытующе посмотрел на него.

Снаружи раздался взрыв, затем второй, третий. Пожар добрался до хранилища топлива на окраине города, огромные емкости одна за другой взлетали на воздух. Пеллеон и Ранди обратили на это не больше внимания, чем на облачко причудливой формы в погожий день. Тот район оказался в числе первых, подвергшихся заражению, персонал хранилища разбежался, разнося болезнь дальше, по своим домам.

— Да, это все, вы свободны, — в последний раз Пеллеон произнес фразу, которой каждый день прощался с Ранди на протяжении последних десяти лет, и добавил: — Для меня было честью и удовольствием служить с вами.

— Как и для меня, сэр, — сдавленно пробормотал Ранди. Он напрягся, не зная, куда деть руки и себя. Изучение устава не подготовило его к такой ситуации. Пожалуй, под нее можно было подогнать протоколы для похорон командующего или для прощания с уходящим в отставку командиром, но Пеллеон еще дышал и стоял во главе Осколка Империи. Чтобы не испортить торжественность минуты, Ранди отдал честь и встал по стойке смирно. 

Ради этого ему пришлось резко выпрямиться и отпустить стол, что незамедлительно повлекло за собой неприятные последствия: голова закружилась, он закашлялся и едва успел прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы не забрызгать парадный китель Пеллеона кровью. Пока Ранди извинялся и вытирал ладонь платком, его руки дрожали.

Не все способны на убийство; еще меньше тех, кто готов, не дрогнув, приставить бластер к виску и нажать на курок. Ранди принадлежал к той породе людей, которые видят смерть только в приказах и опасаются смотреть ей в лицо. Они с Пеллеоном это знали, Ранди даже иногда смеялся над своей трусостью, но теперь было не до шуток. Оба знали, что Ранди не хватит духу положить конец страданиям так, как сделали многие офицеры, которым до этого пришлось оказать последнюю милость членам своих семей.

— Возьмите, это снимает симптомы, — Пеллеон вытащил из кармана флакон и протянул ему. 

О содержимом флакона Ранди знал достаточно и принял его с благодарностью. Через его руки прошли как приказы об использовании этого «лекарства» в безнадежных случаях, так и отчеты об эффективности яда. Больше Пеллеон ничего не мог для него сделать. Ни для него, ни для кого-либо другого. Примириться с беспомощностью Гилад так и не смог, хотя и научился ее выносить.

Из приемной он пошел напрямую к лифту. Шаги гулко отдавались в пустых просторных коридорах. Можно было притвориться, что его сопровождает свита, отделение штурмовиков для охраны шагает в ногу за его спиной, но Пеллеон давно оставил всякие иллюзии и не хотел отравлять ими последние минуты. Нижние этажи генштаба предусмотрительно обесточили, но на верхних свет еще был, турболифты работали. Гилад радовался и этому, поскольку сомневался, что осилит подъем по лестницам. Он ввел код этажа, на котором располагался сад и смотровая площадка, кабина плавно понесла его наверх. По пути Пеллеон опорожнил последний оставшийся флакон. Саррети не обманул: ни вкуса, ни запаха, ни цвета — такой яд легко подмешать в любой напиток. Миллионы граждан Империи проверили на себе его действие, и вот настала очередь их лидера.

Сад обслуживался дроидами, которые не покидали этажа и не общались с внешним миром, поэтому вирус не тронул его. Пеллеон с грустью подумал, что заразу он принесет туда с собой, но перед смертью ему хотелось в последний раз увидеть все, что он так любил при жизни. Если бы ноги не налились тяжестью, он бы прошелся еще раз по ухоженным дорожкам, взглянул на город в огне, но ему с трудом удалось дотащить свое тело до самого укромного уголка сада. Скрытый за пышной растительностью, там стоял небольшой памятник. Сияющая своей белизной мраморная колонна с высеченными на ней строками, исполненными печали, а на ней — поражающий точностью бюст гранд-адмирала Трауна. Самое дорогое место для Пеллеона. Скульпторы, чьи работы стояли на каждой подконтрольной Осколку Империи планете, изображали Трауна грозным и гордым воином. В этом они не грешили против истины. Но автор бюста в саду Пеллеона запечатлел другие качества гранд-адмирала. Резкие черты Трауна смягчала едва заметная улыбка и задумчивый взгляд философа, ни надменности военачальника, ни злости, ни печали не было на этом лице — только спокойствие и удовлетворение. Пеллеон лишь несколько раз видел его таким в действительности, и почему-то именно таким Траун остался в его памяти. Кончиками пальцев Гилад коснулся мраморной скулы своего бывшего командира, но практически не почувствовал холода камня — сказывалось нарушение циркуляции крови. Пожалуй, подумалось ему, даже хорошо, что чисс не дожил до этого дня. Сам он не смог бы перенести вида его красивого лица, изуродованного болезнью. Мелькнула мысль, что Траун, который был бесконечно лучше и талантливее его, не допустил бы подобного кошмара, но Пеллеон усилием воли прогнал ее. У него осталось очень мало времени, и он не хотел тратить его на самобичевание, тем более что он занимался им последние двадцать лет.

— Я принес вам плохие новости, адмирал, — тихо сказал он. — Похоже, это конец. Я подвел вас, хотя старался сделать все, что было в моих силах, чтобы этого избежать.

Мышцы икры на левой ноге свело судорогой. Поморщившись, Гилад сел на землю рядом с памятником так, чтобы видеть бюст, и принялся растирать больное место. Он слышал отвратительные истории о костях и суставах, которые ломались под весом тела больных, и всей душой желал этого избежать. Хотя теперь это не имело значения, ему хотелось уйти, сохранив остатки достоинства. Вскоре боль в ноге ушла, и Пеллеон снова взглянул на Трауна. Слишком многое осталось невысказанным между ними, важный разговор постоянно откладывался на потом, словно впереди у них была вечность. Ни о чем Пеллеон не сожалел так, как о своем молчании. Траун уже никогда его не услышит. От него остались лишь воспоминания, пепел и этот памятник. К чему теперь слова?

Расположившись с максимальным удобством и достоинством, Пеллеон стал ждать, когда его сморит спасительный сон, последний сон в жизни. Он закрыл глаза.

***

Он снова стоял на мостике «Химеры». Ошибки быть не могло: за много лет он изучил каждую царапинку на палубе. В первое мгновение Пеллеон испугался, что это опять один из тех снов, в которых Траун умирает у него на глазах, а он в ужасе смотрит на это и не может ни пошевелиться, ни отвести взгляд. Траун во сне и правда был, но не истекающий кровью, а живой и здоровый. Он стоял у иллюминатора и сосредоточенно что-то высматривал. Подойдя ближе, Пеллеон увидел, что «Химера» вышла на орбиту планеты, покрытой льдом и снегом. На вид — совершенно непривлекательный шар, ничем не лучше Хота, но Траун разглядывал ее с нескрываемым интересом. Пеллеон мог бы поклясться, что гранд-адмирал едва сдерживается, чтобы не приказать мчаться к ней с максимально возможной скоростью. Окинув взглядом окружающее пространство, капитан не нашел ни одной знакомой звезды. Траун наконец заметил его присутствие и повернулся к нему с необычайно довольным выражением лица. Когда он заговорил, его голос был полон теплоты, которая редко посещала гранд-адмирала:

— Вот и она, капитан. Ксилла. Я обещал показать ее вам, а я всегда держу слово, данное друзьям. Разве она не прекрасна?

Пеллеон затруднялся с ответом. Ему всегда нравились теплые, покрытые лесами планеты, но в блеске льдов Ксиллы была своя прелесть. К тому же Траун поклялся, что чиссы не бегают по снегу, борясь со сбивающим с ног ветром, а их горячие источники растопят самое холодное сердце. В компании опытного гида визит может быть приятным. А кто справится с такой задачей лучше местного? Пусть даже этот местный покинул родные места много лет назад.

Траун подошел ближе к Пеллеону и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Теперь все будет иначе, лучше, — заверил его Траун. — Мне столько всего надо вам рассказать, но все не хватало времени.

— И больше никаких секретов? — усомнился Пеллеон.

— Никаких секретов, Гилад, — пообещал Траун и хитро улыбнулся. — Насколько это вообще возможно для чисса.

Пеллеон расценил эту улыбку как обещание, что секреты все равно будут, но только для того, чтобы не дать человеку заскучать. В самом деле, какой же это чисс без завесы тайны? Гранд-адмирал снова вернулся к созерцанию Ксиллы, Пеллеон тоже посмотрел сквозь иллюминатор на планету, делая вид, что не заметил, как Траун назвал его по имени и до сих пор не убрал руку с его плеча.


End file.
